1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for performing diagnostic functions of an external device like a printer connected to a host computer. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method and apparatus for performing diagnostic functions of an external device in a host computer, in which information about diagnostic functions supported by the external device which is connected to the host computer is automatically transmitted to the host computer, and diagnostic functions chosen by a user are performed in the host computer.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, peripheral devices such as printers, scanners, faxes, multifunctional devices, digital cameras, and the like, which can be connected to a host computer have diagnostic functions provided by the device vendor. In the case of a multifunctional device, the diagnostic functions allow for diagnosing the status of a multifunctioning device, such as whether the memory operates normally, the amount of toner remaining, whether the mechanical components operate normally, detecting firmware installation information, or the like, which is related to the normal operation of the device. Accordingly, when a problem occurs in an external device, a user performs diagnostic functions directly in the external device, or in a host computer to which the external device is connected. Alternatively, the user may set in advance the diagnostic functions to be automatically performed at fixed intervals during the normal operation of the external device. When the diagnosis finds a problem, the result is displayed on the external device or host computer so that the user can view the result, or transmitted to the vendor of the external device.
However, in order to perform diagnostic functions of an external device connected to a host computer using the conventional method, information about all the available diagnostic functions of every possible external device must be previously stored in the host computer. Therefore, when new diagnostic functions are added to the external device or a new external device is connected to the host computer, information about the added diagnostic functions must disadvantageously be specially stored in the host computer through an additional procedure before the added diagnostic functions can be performed.